doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Eternal Death: Episode Four: Empty Time
Episode four here: Original Version Doctor Who: The Eternal Death Episode 4: Empty Time By Eamon, Charlotte &Melissa *The Doctor looks around the TARDIS and sees the battery behind him. He frowns and groans. He touches the battery and sparks run through his arm. He faintly smiles, then passes out. Outside the TARDIS, a section of the darkness squirms and walks into the TARDIS. It moves its arms around which swaps around the doctor and the master. The master waves his hand and the shadow disappears. He laughs loudly then creates a cocoon of energy around himself that makes him fade away. Opening Credits* Romana: Amy? Jenny? Doctor? Amy: I’m awake. Jenny: Me too. Amy: Doctor? Jenny: Dad? Romana: Why’s the battery in here? Doctor: I’m inside it. Lookout, the master’s behind you! *Romana ducks down to avoid a bullet.* Doctor: Amy, you know how you visited earth and studied every martial art in existence? Now would be a good time to try them out. *Amy sighs, then hits the master in the gut, then the right leg, then left knee, then slaps his face, punches his nose, and finally kicks him right out of the room into a cell.* Jenny: Why do you always seem to do exactly what he says? Amy: Well... Doctor: I’m related to her. Jenny& Romana: What! Amy: He’s my older brother, unfortunately. Doctor: I know, we’re nothing alike at all. But she’s useful when I need someone beaten up. Jenny: Wait, what? You’re my aunty? Amy: Yep. Doctor: Now, who knows how to get me out of this battery? Jenny: I think you gave me a solution. I need a needle and a medical scanner. Oh, and an expert dagger thrower who carries lock picking tools with them at all times. Amy: I’m an expert dagger thrower, and I studied locks a week after I studied martial arts, so here are my lock picking tools, plus a needle and a medical scanner I stole of the doctor. Did I mention I was convicted as a criminal at age 16? Doctor(Under his breath): Show off. Amy: Shut up. Jenny: Just get him out. *Amy takes a DNA sample of herself and uses the medical scanner to recognise it as time lord and as belonging to Amy. She picks the lock on the battery enough to allow the medical scanner inside, and the doctor takes a sample of his own DNA and uses the scanner to recognise the linked DNA which he uses to shoot a red beam from his head to Amy’s.* Amy(In the doctor’s voice): That’s better. Where’s Amy? Romana: You’re in her body. Amy(With the doctor’s voice): Hold on. *Amy shoots a red beam out of her head and falls back, then stand’s up.* Amy(In Her own voice): Doctor, next time try a dioxic acidic Y transfer with negative blood change instead of of a non-dioxic X transfer with no blood change. Doctor: OK. *Shoots a Green ball of energy out of the battery with his hands. This makes him land beside Amy.* Doctor: Now, Amy, Capacitate the time-loop preventer, Romana, Tune the chronon synchronizer to negative fifty watts, Jenny, Repair the main controls, I’m going to fix the wires up. *Every one walks away into a separate room except the doctor. He waits a moment before walking towards the wires, but while on the way there, a black beam hits him. He growls while smirking, then tangles up the wires, but hides them above the roof of the room he’s in. Everyone walks back into the room.* Jenny, Romana, &Amy: Done. Doctor: Good. Amy: What now? Doctor: One second. *Walks out of the TARDIS and breathes out the black substance. His face changes to a worried one and he walks back in.* Doctor: Fix the wires in the roof. Amy: I thought you already did. Doctor: The Master had possessed me. Fix it. *Amy climbs up to the roof and climbs down.* Amy: Done. Doctor: Good. But this place doesn’t look to great. I’m changing the appearance. *Walks to the computer and selects a house theme. The appearance changes to a lounge room with a balcony outside. The doctor shakes his head, clicks on another theme, and it changes to a room similar, but more like a girl’s bedroom. The doctor shakes his head again, but Amy clicks yes.* Doctor: You can have this as your room, but I’m making a different one the main room. *He scrolls down and the appearance changes to a different lounge room, to which he nods and selects.* Doctor: Perfect. Amy: No, it’s not. There’s no such thing as perfection. Doctor: It’s a figure of speech. Romana: Stop arguing, you two. Amy: We’re brother and sister. If we didn’t argue, it’d feel weird. Jenny: The Master’s behind us, you three. Amy, Romana& Doctor: Oh. Amy (Cracks her knuckles): Time for a rematch. Doctor: No, time for someone else to have a go. Jenny: I’m not. Romana: I’m not. Amy: I’m not allowed. Doctor (After a moment): Fine. I’ll- (Trips over and falls out of the TARDIS onto a patch of grass with the master in front of him.)I should’ve let Amy fight you. Master: Yep. Goodnight! *Steps on the doctor’s back, and the doctor yells, then faints. The Master, breathes out a black substance and faints himself. The doctor then wakes up and walks into the TARDIS. He walks back out and takes something out of the masters pockets, then walks back in.* Doctor: Hi. Amy: That was quick. Doctor: Yeah. Amy: I’m not too sure you could do that. Doctor (Pulls out two knives): I took these. Amy: OK, that’s believable. He regenerated, I presume? Doctor: Nope, I just knocked him out, then paralysed him. Amy: With two knives? Doctor: Cut him open, then cut some nerves to knock him out, plus a few more to permanently paralyse him. Amy: Where’d you get them? Doctor: Being a criminal runs in the family. Amy (After looking in her pockets): My knives are right here. (Looks at the doctor) Those aren’t your eyes. Yours are hazel, not brown. (Gasps and pulls out two guns, before shooting the doctor on both sides of his chest, but the doctor throws a knife at the TARDIS console and breathes out the black substance before the bullets hit. The TARDIS then explodes and everyone flies backwards before everything goes black.* To Be Continued...